Samuel "Sam" Yana
Samuel "Sam" Yana is many centuries old, but for his kind he is still a 18 years old teenager. He is now a sophomore (for failing some subjects) and also part of the Casketball Team leaded by Clawd Wolf. Being bad tempered by nature, he gives his attention to ghouls, being a total womanizer, he also loves what normies call "Metal" music, to ride his modest motorbike and sports. His father wanted him to continue his studies even if he is pretty dumb for some subjects, so he needs the help of a few monsters and ghouls to improve his notes. This manly Red-eyed monster has his issues with other monsters, tending to behave like a jerk sometimes, specially with Deuce Gorgon© with whom he has a fierce rivalry, every time he flirts with one of his ghoulfriends their issues (with other monsters as well) always end as fights, so he is a well known student to Headless Headmistress Bloodgood© When he is not having trouble or playing casketball you can find him flirting with a different ghoul each day. During night, he likes to hang out at parties with a few of his friends as Holt Hyde© Personality He's a Hot blooded young man, tends to pick on other guys for no reason and spends a lot of his time in detention, being short tempered will always get him in trouble such as fights and confrontations. With ghouls the story is completely different. As much as everyone calls him a douchebag, he tends to be kind and supportive with his female friends. Always looking for a way to please them and invite them to hang out with him, he likes to have friendly dates. Being a total womanizer, he's always looking for new female friends. He also has a bad reputation because of that, there's already a rumor about How many ghouls he already slept with, it's uncertain if it's true or mere gossip. Relationships *Family He used to live with his Father, Simon Yana until he emancipated. Simon Yana works as Senator. He doesn't have a Mother since his kind is born from their fathers' bodies and they're always male. Simon Yana and Sam's Grandfather raised him. Sam's Grandfather's name is not known, he died when Sam was still a child and forgot about it, the only memory he has about him is a vague conversation they had. *Friends Because of his volatile personality, Sam has gained and lost several people from his circle of friends. The only ones that remain by his side mo matter wat are Apocallypso 'Rosu' Bruttenholm, Rukie Hellz, Berry Koopa, Erina Daemon, Franny N Furter and Derreck Head. Most of them, ghouls except for the last one. *Love-life He had a relationship with Saki Cubis but they broke up before their first Valentine's day together . Then he was in a open relationship with Erina Daemon until he met Berry Koopa with whom he started a relationship as a facade so her parents wouldn't arge about them seeing each other. They broke up after a huge fight and she moved back to her hometown. Later he discoveret that Erina and Berry had a relationship. He asked Rosu Bruttenholm to be his girlfriend but their relationship was just too volatile and really criticized by other people so they decided to remain as best friends. *Pet Sam raised a Cerberus pup named "Malleus" that means "Hammer", he took the name from the Malleus Malleficarum, a book/guide for prosecuting Witches written in 1486. Like every cerberus, Malleus has 3 heads, each one with a different personality. His colors and other features resemble the ones from a Doberman or aRottweiler Trivia *Since demons have not a definitive appeareance, Sam's appeareance is mostly based in Narasimha, an Hindu deity and other Lion like monsters. *He is Mexican and speaks Spanish, English and other forbidden languages. *His face claim is Ian Somerhalder as Damon Salvatore from The Vampire Diaries tv show. *His voice claim is Steven Blum as Muguen from the english dub for the anime Samurai Champloo and as Garcia Hotspur from the videogame Shadows of the damned . *He recently got a Mohawk haircut and pierced his left eyebrow and nipples. SAM.png|Sam's Wave 1 Basic look SatanicGentleman.png|"SatanicGentleman" Samuel's Tumblr site Samxsaki.png|His relationship with Saki Cubis was short Samxrukie.PNG|Having some fun with Rukie Hellz Samuel Yana belongs to Nikuzilla.deviantart.com Category:Original Characters Category:Mexican Category:Males Category:Demon